Leaderboards are used as scoreboards for players to keep track of their scores or winnings in a wagering game. A leaderboard can encourage a spirit of competition among players by comparing and ranking a top set of players based on scores—starting with a highest scoring player to a lowest scoring player. Additionally, the leaderboard is updated at regular intervals to reflect a latest top set of players and player scores.